Since the introduction and development of ophthalmological surgery, the types of apparatus employed have never ceased to progress in precision and performance (in particular thanks to laser applications).
Nevertheless, up to the present time, it has been impossible to employ the same apparatus for effecting examination and/or treatment of patients which are seated and of recumbent patients.
Such a difficulty obliges the medical team either to invest in specific apparatus for each position or to work only under certain limited conditions (difficulties in treating anaesthetized patients in a seated position by way of example).
In any event, such a lack has aggravated the charges of the medical team or limited its activities.
This invention has as a purpose to overcome such lack by proposing an apparatus for carrying out ophthalmological surgery by laser.